


Angel On My Shoulder

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Feelings, Fluttery Tummy And Full Of Feelings Finn, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Sami, The Rigors Of Travel, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: In which Finn deals with the aftermath of wrestling Sami for the first time, and Sami fails to get used to travelling again after returning from injury in the best possible way.





	Angel On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dahdeemohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/gifts).



With the popularity of NXT increasing on a near-daily basis, it was only a matter of time before the brand began more extensive touring.  The first British tour had been a success, TakeOver in Brooklyn had been a smash-hit sell out.  Everything seemed to be going well for the developmental brand.

Of course even more locales to tour, this meant more travelling for the performers and crew.  Which meant more bus and plane trips.  Not that travelling all over the world was a new thing for the majority of NXT’s performers, whether they enjoyed it or not was a different story.

For Finn Bálor, travelling with this motley crew had been quite the experience.  Almost worth signing on with the WWE for alone.  Not that Finn wasn’t used to travelling with eccentric characters, he’d travelled with the Young Bucks after all.  But this lot?  Hoo boy, Enzo Amore _alone_ could fill a book of on-the-road wacky adventures even without taking the Vaudevillains into account.  It was almost refreshing to see Samoa Joe come in, just for the sake of normalcy…but the sudden betrayal prior to their NXT title match in London had put the kibosh on him becoming a regular travel partner.

Luckily for Finn, Joe’s change of attitude just about coincided with the in-ring return of his roommate and de facto Floridian best friend; Sami Zayn.  Sami’s enthusiasm at being back in the ring had helped lift Finn’s spirits after Joe turned his back on him, and having the whole gang back together meant having a nice safety network around him once again.  The minor side effect of being around Sami more often was…well, those itty-bitty teeny-tiny feelings in the bottom of his stomach that only Karl Anderson and his sister knew about were becoming a lot less little and a whole lot **MORE**.

It _really_ didn’t help that Sami’s first matches back on the U.K. tour were against Finn.  The constant close contact almost led to a minor sensory overload.  However Finn prided himself as a professional inside that ring, and even a sweaty Sami Zayn wasn’t going to compromise that.

The fact they hadn’t been booked to wrestle each other since had almost been as much a blessing as a curse.  It _had_ been a fun series of matches, but Finn figured he’d need to mentally prepare himself for that much close combat (let alone Sami’s in-ring quirks).

Still, it was nice to travel with Sami again.  The conversations at home tended to be more recreational, whereas on the road they preferred to talk about the wrestling (with the occasional ribbing of Sami’s fashion sense and his bizarre attempt to try the buzzcut look again). And if talking about the job got a bit dull, they could always fall back on Enzo’s dumb stories again that couldn’t possibly be true (but deep-down Finn knew they totally were…you couldn’t make that shit up).

However, Finn accidentally discovered his new favourite thing about travelling with Sami whilst on the bus ride to Citrus Springs from a show in Tampa.  That Tampa show had been a bit of a weird one…teaming with Bull Dempsey to take on Tye Dillinger and Tino Sabbatelli.  Sami wasn’t booked for those two live events, but he came along for public appearances and autograph sessions.  It also meant that Sami was fresh as a daisy on the ride to Citrus Springs, whereas most of the booked talent were happy to grab a quick nap en route.  At least it was only a sub-2 hour trip.  

A 2-hour trip that Finn more-or-less had Sami to himself.  

Usually Finn was wired to the moon after a show, restless and eager to discuss what had happened in excruciating detail.  Something that the usually energetic Sami was the perfect partner for.  Finn was halfway through enthusiastically extolling the virtues of Tye’s in-ring and character work when he caught Sami out mid-yawn.

“I’m sorry, am I borin’ ya?” Finn joked, playfully bumping Sami with his shoulder.

“No, no,” Sami managed to say as the yawn began to subside, “Just getting used to all the travel again after being on the shelf for so long.  Might take a while longer, I guess.”

“You want to take a quick nap?” Finn suggested.

“I’m okay, Finn!” Sami replied, the tiredness seeping through as he went on, “We’ll be there soon enough, I can crash out then.”

“Sami, you sound like you’ve crashed and burned already.  Take a nap, it’ll help.”

“What about you, though?” Sami actually had the _audacity_ to pout at Finn, eyelids already drooping, “Don’t…want you to be lonely.”

“I can keep myself busy on social media,” Finn tried to hide a victorious smirk as Sami yawned again, “You need your beauty sleep.”

“…maybe I’ll just rest my eyes?” Sami sighed softly, letting his head fall back on the headrest, “Just for a minute.”

“That’s a good boy,” Finn smiled as Sami’s head began to loll to the side, “I’ll wake ye up when we get to Citrus Springs…make sure there’s no drool on yer face.”

“T'anks Finn…”

Finn chuckled as Sami slowly began to drift away, his faint snoring only barely audible over the collective slumber noises from the rest of the bus.  However, his chuckles caught in his throat as sleeping Sami’s head slipped off the headrest and landed gently on Finn’s shoulder.  Finn found himself frozen, and not in his usual fun posing for the camera manner.  The movement hadn’t woken Sami up at least, in fact Sami seemed perfectly content to doze away on Finn’s shoulder as he turned his body towards Finn and draped his free arm around Finn’s torso.

Finn Bálor: Body Pillow In Training.

Well, he only had himself to blame…being the one who ordered Sami to sleep, after all.  Finn could only look down at slumbering Sami fondly.  He could live with Sami sleeping on top of him for an hour or so.

A soft giggling from behind his seat broke Finn from his reverie, and Finn turned his head as best he could to see Carmella smiling at him, “You two are _unfairly_ cute.  Tell me I can take a picture of this?”

“I don’t think Sami would appreciate that,” Finn whispered back.

“Which part, the cuteness or the intended selfie?”

“Both, probably,” Finn grinned, “But you can absolutely do it anyway.”

“He fall on top of you like that often?” Carmella asked as she snuck beside Finn, her phone held up in the air for the big photo op.  She waited for Finn to beam widely up at the phone before snapping the shot.

“Not as often as you’d think,” Finn replied, a touch of wistfulness in his voice, “Guess he’s the angel on my shoulder.”

“Is he now?” Carmella asked coyly, not waiting for an answer as she moved back to her seat, “Well I’ll keep this one to myself until it becomes a regular event that I can tease him over.”

Finn blinked in surprise before turning back to look at Sami, blissfully unaware of everything that had just transpired.

“A regular event, eh?” Finn whispered to himself, “You never know, I guess.”


End file.
